


Misunderstanding

by Garfakcy-Chan (Alice_on_Elm_Street)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Confusion, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Garfakcy-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelita hears something coming from her friend's room. UxO Just a short little drabble. Implied sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my fics from FF.net. Enjoy^_^

Aelita walked down the hallway of the boy’s dormitory, quietly humming to herself. She was on her way to see Jeremy about his progress on her anti-virus. He apparently had made some new discoveries.

 

“OW!”

 

Aelita jumped sharply when Odd’s voice erupted loudly (as usual) from his and Ulrich’s shared room. She looked curiously at the door. He sounded like he was in pain.

 

“Hold still, Odd. It’ll be over in a sec.”

 

Said blond whimpered softly. The pink haired girl eyed her friend’s door and started to approach it when they began talking again.

 

“That hurts!”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you’d stop moving!”

 

Aelita leaned closer to the door, pressing her ear to it. What were those two doing? They were certainly being very loud. She was surprised the whole floor hadn’t noticed.

 

“Ow! Ulrich! Go slower!”

 

“I’m trying! Stay still.”

 

“But it hurts!”

 

“You’ll feel better in a second!”

 

The pinkette blushed heavily, briefly recalling something Odd (and later a very flustered Jeremie) had explained to her. But they couldn’t…could they? They were both boys after all so how did it work? “Hey, ‘Lita. What’s up?” Aelita jumped sharply and spun to face William who stood staring at her with a raised eyebrow and skateboard tucked under one arm. She paused momentarily, raising a fist to her mouth and letting her eyes flicker between the door and the dark haired boy briefly. “Um, William?” The boy regarded her by cocking his head to the side. “Is it possible for two boys to have sex?” William faltered at the question, clearly caught off guard. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Um, yeah, I guess so. I mean, there is a way…” he noticed her eyes go to the door again. “Hey, isn’t that Stern and Della Robbia’s room?” he asked. She blushed a little and nodded. He was going to say something else but a yelp from the room caught his attention and he moved closer to the door. Aelita scooted over a bit to allow him to hear.

 

“It’s too big!”

 

“I’ll be done soon. Just hold still!”

 

William blushed and his jaw dropped. He gave Aelita an incredulous look. “You don’t mean…Are they…?” The pinkette shrugged. There was silence from the room for the next minute or so, other than Odd’s soft whimpers every now and then. Then the yelling picked up again.

 

“It hurts! Please just take it out!”

 

“Odd, stop squirming!”

 

“Ow! Ulrich, it hurts too much! Stop!”

 

“Odd! I’m almost done! Just keep still!”

 

Aelita chose that moment to throw the door open. “Ulrich! What are you doing?! No means –!” she paused and took in the scene before her. Ulrich was kneeling next to Odd’s bed, a slim silver object in one hand and Odd’s right wrist in the other. Odd was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving her a confused look. “No means what, Aelita? YOW!” he instantly snatched his wrist back and spun to give Ulrich a harsh glare while the brunet simply waved the rather large slinter in his face. He discarded the offending piece of wood into the trash can and turned his eyes back to the pinkette.

 

“So what were you saying, Aelita?” he asked calmly. The girl blushed again and stuttered briefly. “Nothing!” she yelled and ran from the room, Odd watching her in confusion. Ulrich regarded the blushing dark haired boy still standing frozen in the doorway. “Did we miss something?” William opened and closed his mouth a couple times before shaking his head vigorously and walking away quickly. Ulrich leaned out the door to watch him go before shutting it. “Well, that was weird.” He said turning to his roommate. Odd shrugged and stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a minute.

 

“That really hurt, ya know. You could’ve been a little gentler.” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Ulrich smiled and shook his head. “It’s only because you wouldn’t hold still. I could have been done a lot sooner if you had.” When Odd refused to respond to him, Ulrich walked over to stand in front of him. “Aw, come on. You’re not really that mad, are you?” The blond simply turned his head away and Ulrich smirked. He brought a hand down and cupped the smaller boy’s cheek and turned his face back to him before locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. Odd didn’t respond for a moment but eventually relented and kissed the brunet back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Ulrich put his around his waist. After a couple of moments, the two parted for air.

 

“Still mad?” Ulrich asked. Odd gave him a look before sighing. “You’re lucky I can’t stay mad at you.” The brunet smiled and kissed him nose. “I know.”

 


End file.
